


My New Companion

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: Can I please request a sad and dramatic one shot like the X reader one for either 10th or 11th doctor please? Basically any situation thank you





	My New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Had this for a while and had no idea how to write it. This was a Sherlock dream but I changed it for doctor who. I’ll post the original is you ask. My laptop is broken and had to write this on my phone. Excuse my mistakes

Life in the TARDIS was amazing. Loving the Doctor was indescribable. He had so much pain when I first met him. The Doctor had lost Rose, Martha had left, and Donna had to forget. The time lord was at one of the lowest points in his life when I came in. I fell for him instantly, while it took him some time due to the heartbreak. We’d always go to these crazy planets for dates.

Recently we had to go back to Earth because of some old enemy of the Doctor’s. I think the Ood called him, “The Master.” I didn’t like this, the Doctor was actually scared.

The TARDIS engines came to a stop, The Doctor and I were about to run outside when he grabbed me, stopping me in my tracks.

“What the hell are you doing,” I asked. His grip on my arm was firm, but not too hard.

“(Y/N) you can’t go. It’s too dangerous.”

I know traveling with him could be dangerous, but that’s never been an issue before. “We’ve faced danger before. Why is this so different.”

“(Y/N), please.” He looked at me with those sad eyes. The same eyes he wore when he thought I wasn’t looking.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

Just like that, the Doctor was outside to inspect who knows what. I went to the monitors to see if I could see outside. The screen was black. “Just my luck.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Doctor?”

One, Two, Three, Four.

“Doctor this isn’t funny.” My heartbeat picked up a bit, something was wrong.

The TARDIS doors opened and in came… Harold Saxon?

“Sorry love just having a bit of fun. Now, time to sleep.” He placed a rag over my mouth and everything went dark.

My vision was trying to clear up and my head was hurting.

“Wakey wakey love. I can’t have a dead companion now can I.”

My vision was no longer blurry and the events on the TARDIS flooded my thoughts. The deceased, ex prime minister was standing in front of me with a smug smile on his face. I tried to move, only to realize my hands were bound by ropes.

“What do you want?” I tried my best to make my words seem fearless and strong.

“Oh isn’t it obvious. I need a new companion. Lucy was terrible, she shot me. You on the other hand,” he took a step forward and bent down to my level, “you’re loyal. Or at least I can make sure you’re loyal.”

**The Doctor’s POV**

I rose from the ground. Last I remembered was hearing  four loud bangs and a metallic taste in my mouth. I must have been shocked…. Oh no, (Y/N).

**The Master’s POV**

This women was more beautiful than Gallifrey itself. I just wanted to torture the Doctor through her, but now I’m starting to have doubts. Maybe I can have the best of both worlds, where I can torture her and keep her as my companion.


End file.
